


Excited

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Siblings, minor destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Statistics is hard, no matter where you're from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/profile)[mmouse15](http://mmouse15.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page. super-future fic for the 'verse, as Static is just finishing up her basic (ie: high school) education and Shatter is finishing up his specialized studies in marine biology.

Shatter looked up in surprise when he heard the sound of something small and hard hitting the other side of the wall and breaking. Whatever it was had obviously come from Static’s room, but he couldn’t think of anything that would have been able to make that exact noise against that specific wall. He stood up from his workstation and walked to her room.

“Is everything all right?” he asked her, looking cautiously through the doorway.

“No everything is not all right!” Static’s shout was followed by a stylus flying through the air toward the door. “It's stupid and it doesn’t make any sense!”

Shatter dodged the stylus easily and stepped into the room. “What doesn’t make any sense?”

“My stupid homework.” The femme crossed her arms and pouted—in a way that wasn’t unlike her human classmates.

“What are you studying? Maybe I can help.” It would hardly be the first time he had helped her with her homework.

“Statistics.” Static sighed and crossed the room to pick up her broken data pad. “It’s not exactly your field, big brother.”

“It’s not not my field, either,” he replied. “I have to know statistics too, even in marine biology.”

“Dad’s going to be mad at me,” she said, looking down at the data pad.

“Probably,” Shatter replied, crossing the room and putting an arm around his sister. “I hope you had your assignment saved somewhere else.”

“It’s online. Let me pull it up.”

“I’ll go get my chair and we can get started, then.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Shatter?” Static sounded excited about something.

Shatter held up one hand while he finished copying over the observation notes he had taken earlier that afternoon when his shark eggs had hatched. When he was done, he looked up at her. “Yes, Static?”

She deposited a data pad on the desk in front of him. He studied it for a moment and then turned to her with a grin. “Excellent work, little sister.”

She threw her arms around him in a hug. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Even Perceptor couldn’t make it make sense.”

He hugged her back. “Percy makes things harder than they need to be sometimes. I love him anyway.”

“Me too,” Static said. “Thank you so much for helping me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I gotta go show Dad!” She released him and picked the data pad back up before he could protest. Then she dashed out of the room.

Shatter smiled as she ran off, infected by her excitement and proud of the perfect score she had gotten on her final.  



End file.
